Happily Ever After?
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Set after Hard Eight - Steph is left devastated after Ranger sends her back to Morelli.  What if she didn't go back?


Summary: In Hard Eight Steph is left devastated after Ranger sends her back to Morelli. What if she didn't go back?

Disclaimer: Characters & Hard Eight belong to JE. I'm just having fun with them.

STEPH'S POV

It's been 6 weeks since I slept with Ranger. Shortly after Eddie Abruzzi committed suicide Ranger was in the wind. He never said good bye. I've barely spoken to him and when I did it's been strained. Now I'm late and puking every morning this week. I mean we didn't use condoms and I'm not on the pill. Ranger told me to fix it with Morelli and if my bed was empty too long he'd be back in it. Well he never asked me if I wanted to get back with Morelli. After Ranger left I broke things off with Joe permanently I was tired of the arguments, the fighting, the on-again/off-again bullshit. I was tired of being told to quit my job and he's still pissed about it. My mother isn't speaking to me because I ended it with Joe. What am I going to do? What if I'm pregnant with Ranger's baby? I'm the Queen of Denial so maybe the puking is because of the stress I'm under and that could make me late too.

I dialed Lula on my cell "Hey White Girl, what's going on?"

"Lula can you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

Lula worriedly said "Anything for you."

I asked "can you buy a home pregnancy test and can I take it at your house? I don't want any Burg rumors if I buy one or it's seen at my place. I'll pay you for it when I get there."

"White girl, I'll see you in an hour. You can spend the night and take it first thing in the morning. Those tests always say to take them in the morning" she said.

"Thanks Lula, you're the best friend a girl can have" I said. I packed a bag and drove to Lula's apartment. I knocked on the door and she answered in her pink spandex leggings and tank that in sparkles says 'I'm hot.'

"Come on in white girl, we need to talk. I picked up Cluck –in-a-Bucket for dinner and you can tell me what's going on."

We sat down and ate dinner. After we cleaned up I sat on her couch with a bottle of water and began to peel the label off. I was nervous and the food I ate began to make me sick. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Lula this is really bad and I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm pregnant."

Lula quietly replied "Stephanie, I won't tell anyone what you say. It means a lot to me that you called me and trust me to help with this. Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what's going on. I think there's more to it than you being pregnant."

I told Lula the whole story starting with the deal I made with Ranger. I told her about the night Ranger and I spent together and how he sent me back to Joe. I cried on her shoulder and told her that if I'm pregnant; Ranger is the father. Joe and I had broken up two months before I slept with Ranger and she already knew I ended it with Joe for good. "Lula, I'm so scared right now. I'm not ready to be a mother."

Lula remained quiet during my heartfelt confession "Stephanie, you'll be fine. If you're pregnant I'll be there to help you. I think Ranger will be too. He may not be happy at first. I think that man feels more for you than lust and it scared the shit out of him. The way he looks at you girlfriend when he thinks no one is watching, it's like you're his world."

I gave her a tremulous smile "I have to disagree with you. He told me to fix it with Joe. I can't do that, I think I'm in love with Ranger. When he sent me back to Joe it was like he ripped my heart out and stomped on it."

Lula put her arm around me and comforted me as I broke down into sobs. "White girl, it'll work out in the end."

The morning dawned and I had barely slept. All I could think about was how much I loved Ranger and that he doesn't want me. Who could blame him, I'm a disaster. I blew up the Boxter he gave me to use. He's going to hate me when he finds out I'm pregnant. We took out the test and read the instructions after my morning puke fest. I went into the bathroom and Lula watched the clock. Three minutes later the little window said 'pregnant'. "Well white girl, at least you know for sure now. You're having Batman's baby."

I began to cry all over again and Lula hugged me. Once I got control of myself we got ready for work. Lula stopped to get coffee and donuts and we met at the office. "Morning Connie, got any files for me today?" I asked.

"Not today" Connie said as she looked up at me. "Steph are you ok?"

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes "Yeah, peachy"

Tank came in the door "You got a file for me Connie?"

"Here you go Tank. When's Ranger coming back?" Connie asked.

Tank replied "not sure, he was supposed to be back by now but there were complications with the job and he'll be gone at least another 3 weeks. Miss Plum would you speak to me outside?"

I walked outside with Tank and he held the door to his shiny black SUV for me to get in. I obliged. "Miss Plum are you ok? You look like you're upset. If you have a stalker or something, please tell me so we can protect you. Ranger will kill me if something happens to you while he's away."

I was simmering after hearing that "Tank, I really don't need you to protect me. I don't have a stalker and I could care less if Ranger is happy or not. I'm sorry you're in the middle of this I don't mean to take it out on you but he needs to stay out of my life." With that I got out of the truck and slammed the door. I walked with as much dignity as I could back inside the bonds office. I grabbed my purse and said "Later." I walked out to my POS du jour and drove home. I never noticed Tank following me home.

TANK'S POV

I followed Stephanie home and watched her walk up to her apartment. He saw her walking by the window and knew she was at least alone in her apartment. I wondered what was going on. She was never rude and Ranger kept asking about her when he checked in and wanted to know if she was back with the cop. I thought about how much Ranger had changed since meeting that cute little curly haired girl. Ranger's too stupid to realize he's in love with her and probably pushed her away because he was a chicken shit. I know he cares about her and I know he spent the night with her before he left. He probably thought it would be just a fuck and then realized he felt more for her.

STEPH'S POV

I stood at the window and looked out and watched Tank drive away. Great, now I got Tank worried about me so he doesn't get in trouble with Ranger. Why does Ranger care if I'm ok or not? He doesn't want me. I went to my new laptop and looked for an ob/gyn in Newark. I had to see a doctor and I didn't want the Burg knowing. I can't handle Joe or my mother right now. I found a Dr. Celia Rivera who works as the women's clinic and I called and made an appointment. I called Lula and asked her to go with me to the appointment tomorrow. We concocted a cover story in case I had no skips to go after.

The next day I went to the bonds office and asked Connie for any skips. "No Steph none today" she said.

"Lula do you want to go shopping, there is this new strip mall in Newark and there's a new Mexican restaurant I want to try."

Lula jumped up, "sounds like fun white girl. We'll take my car." We sailed out of the office and into Lula's Firebird. She put Flo Rida in the CD player and cranked it up and off we went. I was grateful for the lack of conversation while we drove to my appointment. We pulled into the clinic and walked into the front door. It was decorated in tasteful beige and cream with comfortable arm chairs in the office and small play area in one corner for any children who came in. I went to the counter and filled out the forms and waited to be called back. We sat for 10 minutes and I petite girl with long black hair pulled into a bun called my name. Lula said "do you want me to come back with you?"

"Yes, please. I'm so scared." I said.

Lula sat in the room with me while I sat on the table in my paper gown waiting for the doctor. A beautiful Hispanic woman walked in and introduced herself as Dr. Rivera. There was something familiar about her and she instantly put me at ease. She performed the pelvic exam and did an ultra sound to help determine how far along I was. I mean I had my period after Joe and the only person I slept with after that was Ranger. She agreed that I was about 6 weeks along and gave me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, a copy of 'What to Expect When Your Expecting' and an appointment card to return in a month for a follow up. I was numb and Lula took everything from her and thanked her. Dr. Rivera asked "Miss Plum are you alright?"

I came out of my daze and said "Yes, doctor thank you, Lula's driving me. I think I'm still a little shocked that I'm really pregnant."

She smiled "and scared because you're a single mother. Is the father in the picture?"

"No, he's not. I don't know where he is or if he's coming back. I'm terrified." I whispered.

"Miss Plum, it'll all work out I'm sure" Dr. Rivera said.

DR. RIVERA'S POV

I thought about the woman who was still in the room behind me, so that's the little girl my baby brother's in love with. Oh, he'd never admit he was in love with her. Abuella Rosa, Mama and I could tell he was; his demeanor would change we he talked about her. He would get a look in his eyes then slam that damn blank face down. She had to be talking about Carlos as the father. Can't he ever keep it in his pants? First he knocked up Rachel and now Stephanie. That idiot brother of mine probably pushed her away before he disappeared and now she's pregnant, scared and alone. He better step up when he gets back.

STEPH'S POV

I dressed and we left. Lula stopped and we filled the prescription at a Rite Aid in Newark. We drove home in silence and I was almost normal when we got to the office and I drove home.

The next morning I called Connie and said I was sick and wouldn't be in. I stayed in bed and stared at the ultra sound picture of my baby. It didn't look anything like a baby yet. I wondered if it was a boy or girl. Would it have blue eye or brown eyes? Would the hair be like mine or Ranger's? What color would their skin be? I wondered if it would be the same mocha as Ranger or a little lighter. How am I going to tell him? I began to cry again.

CONNIE'S POV 

I told Lula Stephanie wasn't coming in. "Lula, is Steph ok?"

Lula smiled "Yeah Connie she's fine. She's just dealing with some stuff right now."

Four weeks later

I had the worst cramps of my life when I woke this morning. I went to get up and that's when I saw the blood. I panicked and called Lula. Lula said to call 911 and have an ambulance take me to the hospital and she would meet me there. I was taken into the Emergency Room and told I had a miscarriage. The doctor said it happens sometimes during the first trimester, like it was no big deal. Lula sat with me in my bedroom after they sent me home. She held me as I cried. My mother and Joe showed up at my apartment screaming because I didn't tell them I was pregnant. When I told Joe he wasn't the father he blew up and Lula screamed at him to get out. My mother was not sympathetic at all, she blamed my job.

Later that evening, Tank came in with a pizza from Shorty's for me and Lula. I had no idea how he knew about my trip to the hospital but Ranger always knew what was going on so it must be a special Rangeman thing. He never mentioned the miscarriage and I was grateful. Tank asked "Are you going to be ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you Tank, I'm going to be fine" I replied with my best Burg manners.

"Would you like me to tell Ranger anything?" Tank asked.

"Tank I don't want to take it out on you, but I could care less about Ranger. I have enough to deal with; I don't need him to force you to babysit me. It's not like he cares about me. He can go to hell for all I care. You can tell him that." I replied angrily.

Tank looked at me with a blank face not giving anything away. I know he wasn't happy with what I said and I really felt bad that he'll have to deal with an angry Ranger but I just couldn't care right now. Ranger broke my heart and then he wasn't here when I had a miscarriage. "Miss Plum I hope you feel better but please know this, Ranger cares very much about you and your well being. He doesn't force me to babysit you either" and with that Tank left.

Lula scolded "Stephanie you weren't very nice to that hunk of love. It's not his fault Ranger's an ass."

"I know Lula, but I'm so angry with him. I know I wasn't happy about this pregnancy at first but I wanted this baby. I never thought about ending this pregnancy. I really hope Tank doesn't tell Ranger."

"Stephanie, he's gonna find out one way or another."

"I know Lula, but I need to go to denial land about this."

The next morning I called Dr. Rivera's office and they put me through to her directly. I explained what happened yesterday and she told me she had received the faxed report. She told me I should come in for a check up to make sure everything is ok and she scheduled me for an appointment next week. I thanked her and ended the call.

DR. RIVERA'S POV

My heart broke for Stephanie Plum. I've never suffered a miscarriage but if I did I'd be devastated. I can't say anything to the family or Carlos but I've got a feeling she'll never tell him. I know the baby would've been beautiful and I wanted to deliver my next niece or nephew. I grieved for her and the child she lost.

One week later – Ranger's POV

I stood just inside Babe's apartment. I wasn't happy hearing from Tank she had been taken to the Emergency Room by ambulance. Tank wouldn't tell me why, he only said that Stephanie would need to be the one to tell me. I didn't like what she said to Tank about me not caring about her. She has been avoiding my calls for two days and I know she avoided me at the bonds office. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what it is. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I made my way to her bedroom. I sat in the chair in the corner and watched her sleep. She was restless tonight.

STEPH'S POV

I was jolted awake and knew someone was there. I didn't feel scared and I knew it had to be Ranger. Joe didn't have a key anymore and only Ranger would break into my apartment in the middle of the night. I'd been ignoring his calls and sneaking in and out of the bonds office for the last two days. I know it was childish but I couldn't face him. How can I explain what happened to me? What was I going to say to him? I knew he was watching me, so I reached for the lamp and turned it on. I looked to the chair in the corner and he sat there with his fingers steepled watching me. "What do you want Ranger?"

"Explain" he said with his blank face and his tone lacked any emotion.

"Gee Ranger, I'd like to help you out but I've got no clue what you're talking about" I said with false cheerfulness and a fake smile plastered on my face.

He moved fast and was at my side with his hands on my arms "this is not a game Stephanie. I want you to answer me."

Now I was pissed and I gave him the Burg death glare and he let go of my arms with a defeated sigh. I said in a quiet voice "You have a lot of nerve Ranger. You never answer any questions just order me around. You have no right to demand an explanation. You fucked me, tell me to go back to Joe and disappear. Then months later you show up and demand answers. Too bad, you don't always get what you want."

He looked tired and thinner than before he left. He stared at me and I could tell he was trying to control his temper. When he spoke his voice was quiet, I know he does that when he's angry "Stephanie, are you back with Morelli?"

"No" I whispered.

He continued "why not?"

I replied "because I don't want to be with him. I'm not in love with him and I'm not willing to be who he wants me to be."

He quietly continued "I lead a dangerous life, Stephanie. I can't be who you need me to be. Being part of my life would put your life in danger; I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me."

I began to get angry again "How do you know who I need you to be when you never asked me."

He looked me in the eye and quietly said "at some point you'll want marriage and children. I'm a mercenary, I carry 2 guns and a knife at all times. I have to have Tank walk behind me to keep the assassins away. Your family would never accept me."

I looked at him and for a second I saw a deep sadness in his eyes and then it was gone so quickly I wondered if I imagined it. "Ranger, I've been married and I was left with nothing when it ended. I don't ever want to depend upon someone for everything again. I don't care what you do for a living and if you have weapons to protect yourself. That's part of who you are. Why does it matter if my family accepts you? All that should matter is that I do accept you for who you are I'm not trying to change you. As far as children are concerned that can be dealt with later."

"What are you saying Babe?"

"I'm saying that I love you for who you are not what you are or for who I want you to be. I'm saying that I fell in love with you because you accept me for who I am and you don't try to change me. Why would I try to change you?"

He pulled me onto his lap and said "please explain to me what's going on then Stephanie. You have me at a loss and Tank's been worried about you."

I began to cry and Ranger held me while I soaked his shirt with my tears. He held me and rubbed my back and I can only assume spoke soothing words to me because it was in Spanish. I took a deep breath and whispered "Ranger I had a miscarriage last week. I didn't want you to know because I was angry with you. I knew you wouldn't let it go so I was avoiding you. You know I go into denial land when I don't want to deal with something."

He never said a word and I wasn't sure if he was breathing when I told him. I know I dropped a bombshell on him. I waited for him to say something. "Stephanie I'm sorry you had to go through that alone and I wasn't there for you. I have to leave frequently with litter or no advance notice, that's why I don't get involved. Emotions can get you killed in my business. Somehow, you've gotten into my heart and it almost killed me to walk away from you and send you back to Morelli. I love you Stephanie. You're my world."

"So where does that leave us Ranger?"

"I don't know Babe. I need time to think about it and figure out what I want and what I need." He moved me from his lap and into the bed. He saw the ultrasound picture and picked it up. "Is this our baby?"

I looked up at him and he no longer had a blank face, I could see his emotions clearly on his face, he looked like his heart had been ripped out. I took his hand in mine "yes, I had an ultrasound done after I took a home pregnancy test with Lula. I was 6 weeks when it was done."

He carefully set the picture down and looked at me with his blank face firmly in place "I'm sorry Babe. I know we didn't plan to have a child and I know you're in pain. I don't know what to do for you right now." He walked out of my bedroom and my apartment.

RANGER'S POV

I was in the gym of my new building on Haywood Street. I'd been at the punching bag for an hour after I ran 10 miles. Tank walked into the gym which was empty except for me and asked "Ranger what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on" I said.

"Carlos, stop. Tell me." Tank said.

I stopped and looked at my best friend "I fucked up big time with Stephanie."

Tank smirked "No shit man, what was your first clue? When she refused to answer your calls or when she practically ran from you at the bonds office or when she told me that you could go to hell?"

My cell rang it was Alex from the Miami office, there was a problem and I needed to go fix it. "Fuck, Tank take care of Stephanie. I need to get the first flight to Miami."

"She won't talk to me Ranger" Tank said.

"Please Tank; I need to know she's being looked after while I'm gone. I never should've slept with her. I couldn't help myself and she got pregnant then had a miscarriage. I don't know what to do to make her happy."

"I'll take care of her Ranger" Tank said looking at his love struck friend.

I dialed my cell "Babe, got to make a trip to Miami. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call Tank if you need anything." I shut the phone and looked at Tank who was shaking his head as he walked away.

Two weeks later – Ranger's POV

I pulled up to the bonds office and didn't see her car. It must be in the back because the tracker Tank put on her car shows her here. I was nervous about seeing her again. I thought about her and our relationship the whole time. I realized I couldn't live without her and I was going to tell her today.

STEPH'S POV

I was sitting in the bonds office with Lula and Connie and we were laughing about Joyce and Vinnie going at it again. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck and the girls stopped and stared at the door as it opened. I knew that meant Ranger was back and had walked in. He walked over to me and said "Babe can I talk to you?"

I looked up at the only man I've ever been in love with, the only man who ever broke my heart and now that I was able to start putting it back together he shows up looking gorgeous and wanting to talk. "No" I said and got up to walk out the back door.

Connie and Lula were looking at me with wide eyes and their jaws were hanging open. Ranger gave me a hard stare "No?"

I sarcastically said "Yeah, I said no." and began to walk away. He grabbed my arm and stopped me then threw me over his shoulder and walked out the front door. Connie and Lula ran to the window and stared out to watch the unfolding drama.

Ranger set me down next to the car. "Babe will you get in the car with me and go for a ride? I want to show you something."

I looked at him and he appeared nervous. It seemed this was important to him. "I guess I could do that" I said as he held the door open on the Turbo. I slid into the seat and he walked around to the driver's side and angled in. He started the car and pulled into traffic. He was in his zone as he drove to a non-descript building on Haywood Street and pulled into an underground garage. We got out of the car and took the elevator to the seventh floor. Ranger opened the door to an apartment and I entered behind him and closed the door. There was food on the breakfast bar and the table was set for two. "Is this your apartment?"

He nodded yes, "I own the building and these are my new offices. The security business is really taking off."

We ate in silence and after cleaning up the dishes we went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Babe, I know I screwed up. I fell in love with you and I didn't know how to handle it. I thought if I slept with you it would be enough to get you out of my system. I was wrong and I hurt you - I never meant to hurt you. I need you Stephanie, I need you in my life. I'll do anything you want."

I had begun to cry and I could feel the tears sliding down my face. "I don't know what to say Ranger. I'm in love with you and I need you in my life."

He scooped me up and I sat me in his lap and he held me while I cried. I felt his lips brushing my cheek and I turned into him and he kissed me slowly at first and then it deepened. He broke the kiss and his forward rested against mine. "Babe what do you want me to do? I want you to know I'm serious. I want to marry you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. There was a platinum ring with a huge emerald-cut diamond. It was beautiful.

I looked up at him and he looked unsure of himself, I was shocked. He was always confident. "I thought you said you couldn't give me marriage and children, it was too dangerous?"

Ranger looked me in the eye "I was wrong Babe. I can give you whatever you want. It won't be easy, you'll have to have body guards and live here. The building is secure and monitored 24/7. It's up to you. If you only want to be friends then I'll have to live with that."

I looked into his eyes and said "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes" he said.

"Yes, Ranger I'll marry you." I said with a smile. He pulled me into a kiss after sliding the ring on my finger.

_THE END_


End file.
